refratorfandomcom-20200214-history
Mostras
Pós-Nouvelle Vague * Anatomia de um Relacionamento - Luc Moullet * Aos Nossos Amores - Maurice Pialat * Deux Fois - Jackie Raynal (Pouca legenda) * Mediterranée - Jean-Daniel Pollet (legenda difícil em francês e italiano) * A Cicatriz Interior - Philippe Garrel (Pouca legenda) * India Song - Marguerite Duras * Vários - Pierre Clementi (nenhuma legenda) * A Mãe e a Puta - Jean Eustache (sem legenda) Filmes Ensaio * Alemanha no Outono (Alexander Kluge, R. W. Fassbinder, Edgar Reitz, Volker Schlöndorff e outros) (1070 linhas em inglês) * In girum imus nocte et consumimur igni - Guy Debord - (Legenda Traduzida + Trailer) * Walden (Jonas Mekas) * Hapax Legomena I (Nostalgia) (Hollis Frampton) * Aqui e Acolá (Jean-Luc Godard/Anne-Marie Miéville/Jean-Pierre Gorin) * Le Mystere Koumiko (Chris Marker) (legenda em português) * Fata Morgana (Werner Herzog) * Lição nas Trevas (Werner Herzog) (esse já passou mas é genial!) * Hitler, um filme da Alemanha (Hans-Jürgen Syberberg) (sonho impossível...) Entre Imagens, entre sons * Artistas Debaixo da Lona do Circo: Perplexos - Alexander Kluge * Aqui e Acolá (Jean-Luc Godard/Anne-Marie Miéville/Jean-Pierre Gorin) * Não Reconciliados - Jean Marie Straub * India Song - Marguerite Duras Músicofilmes * Crônica de Anna-Magdalena Bach (Jean-Marie Straub/Danièle Huillet) * Introduction to Arnold Schoenberg's Accompaniment to a Cinematic Scene (Jean-Marie Straub) (260 linhas somente em francês) * Werckmeister Harmóniák - Béla Tarr (Legenda em Português) * Alice's Restaurant (Arthur Penn) * Velvet Underground & Nico (Andy Wahrol) * Superstar: The Karen Carpenter Story - Todd Haynes (legenda português) Oriente Contemporâneo * Eternamente Sua - Apichatpong Wheresetakhul (Legenda em Português) * Plataforma - Jia Zhang Ke * O Mundo - Jia Zhang Ke (Legenda em Português) * O Buraco - Ming-Liang Tsai (Legenda em Português) * Adeus, Dragon Inn - Ming-Liang Tsai (Legenda em Português) * A Hora da Partida/Que Horas são Aí? - Ming-Liang Tsai (Legenda em Português) * Shara - Naomi Kawase (Legenda em Português) * Three Times - Hou Hsiao Hsien (Legenda em Português) Cinema Marginal parte 2 * Os Monstros de Babaloo - Elyseu Visconti * Zézero - Ozualdo Candeias * Aopção ou as Rosas da Estrada - Ozualdo Candeias * Manelão, o cortador de orelhas - Ozualdo Candeias * A Herança - Ozualdo Candeias * Blá Blá Blá - Andrea Tonacci * O Anjo Nasceu - Bressane * Sem Essa Aranha - Rogério Sganzerla Grupo Zanzibar * Deux Fois - Jackie Raynal (poucas legendas) * Cicatriz Interior - Philippe Garrel (poucas legendas) * Lit de la Vierge - Philippe Garrel (legenda em português) * Home Movie, autour du Lit de la Vierge - Frédéric Pardo (filme mudo) * Pierre Clementi (filme mudo) Filmes de Guerra * Vá e Veja - Elem Klimov (Legenda em Português) O fim está próximo * O Buraco - Tsai Ming Liang (legenda em português) * O Diabo, Provavelmente - Robert Bresson (540 linhas) * Paris nos Pertence - Jacques Rivette (2000 linhas em espanhol) O próprio cinema * Precaução Ante uma Prostituta Santa (Rainer Werner Fassbinder) * Les Sièges de l'Alcazar - Luc Moullet * So is This (Michael Snow) * Trilogia do Cinemascope - Peter Tscherkassky (Experimental) (Sem Legenda) * Outros Curtas de Peter Tscherkassky (Sem Legenda) Masculino/Feminino (ou picareta) * Masculino/Feminino - Jean-Luc Godard (legenda em português) * Husbands - John Cassavetes (legenda português) * Anatomia de um Relacionamento - Luc Moullet * Metropolitan - Whit Stillman (legenda em português) * Trabalhos Ocasionais de uma Escrava - Alexander Kluge * Jeanne Dielman, 23 Quai du Commerce, 1080 Bruxelles ] * Je, tu, il, elle - Chantal Akerman * Aos Nossos Amores - Maurice Pialat * Nathalie Granger - Marguerite Duras Coming of Age * Aos Nossos Amores - Maurice Pialat * Metropolitan - Whit Stillman (legenda em português) * If... - Lindsay Anderson (legenda em português) * Zero de Conduta - Jean Vigo (legenda em português) * Kes - Ken Loach * Eu nasci, mas... - Yazujiro Ozu * Pather Panchali - Satyajit Ray (legenda em português) Cotidiano * Tudo que o Céu Permite (Douglas Sirk) (legenda em português) * Joen (Yoshishige Yoshida) * Algum Ozu * Ervas Flutuantes (Yazujiru Ozu) (legenda em português) Outros Perdidos * A Religiosa - Jacques Rivette * Barres - Luc Moullet * A Indomitável Leni Peickert - Alexander Kluge * Thigh, Line, Lyre, Triangular - Stan Brakhage (Sem Legenda) * Desafio a Corrupção (The Hustler) - Robert Rossen (legenda português) * Simão do Deserto (Luis Buñuel) (legenda português) * O Enforcamento (Nagisa Oshima) (legenda português) * Mizoguchi qualquer * Trilogia de Apu - Satyajit Ray (legenda português) * Gerry (Gus Van Sant) (legenda português) * Crônica de um Desaparecimento (Elia Suleiman) * Face Value (Johan Van Der Keuken) * O Diabo, Provavelmente (Robert Bresson) * Sherlock Jr. - Buster Keaton * Vida Cigana - Emir Justurica (legenda português) * Casa de Lava - Pedro Costa (legenda português) * Obsession - Brian de Palma (legenda português) * Cure - Kyoshi Kurosawa (legenda português) * Ryakusho: Renzoku Shasatsuma - Masao Adachi Não vi. Mas como tem legenda traduzida e boas referências... * Palavras ao Vento - Douglas Sirk (legenda português) * Beau Travail - Claire Denis (legenda português) * O! Lucky Man - Lindsay Anderson (legenda português) * Tragam-me a Cabeça de Alfredo Garcia (Sam Peckinpah) (legenda português) * Los Muertos - Lisandro Alonso (legenda português) * Fantasma - Lisandro Alonso (legenda português) * Tarachime - Naomi Kawase (legenda português) * Histoire de Marie et Julien - Jacque Rivette (legenda português) * Satántángo - Bela Tárr (legenda português) * De Punhos Cerrados - Marco Bellochio (legenda português) * Titicut Follies - Frederick Wiseman (legenda português) * Reassemblage - Trihn T. Mihn-ha (legenda português) Second Wave * A Hora dos fornos - Fernando Solanas - 264 min (legenda português) Lista do Kirlian * Brother from another planet - John Sayles * Cavalos de Fogo - Sergei Paradjanov * O Anjo Nasceu - Julio Bressane * O Sangue das Feras - Georges Franju (Curta) * I Pugni in Tasca - Marco Bellochio * Liquid Sky - Slava Tsukerman